The Unpleasant Norwalk
by Lung Tien Lien
Summary: Living Beyond the Everfree #4: This was neither the first nor the last time Written Word let a dragon's tail through her window. (Written for the "Caesar's Palace" forum's "Shipping Week" 9/6/2017 prompt.)


_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_

 _ **Living Beyond the Everfree #4:**_

 **The Unpleasant Norwalk**

 **(Disclaimer: I only own my OCs;** _ **MLP: FiM**_ **belongs to Hasbro and Discovery Family. This story occurs when Argent and Written Word are still a couple, so prepare for a little romantic fluff. Enjoy!)**

 **0000**

"A stomach bug it is, I fear. A highly contagious one, too, my dear."

Written Word groaned, her guts in full revolt-mode. "Is it my curse to always catch a stomach virus after eating from a buffet? Can I not have my Chineighs food in gastro-intestinal peace?"

Zehara, Froud City's resident healer from the Prancing Plains, the Zebra Lands, gave her patient a sympathetic look. "Buffets are breeding grounds for the Norwalk bug. Where many ponies gather to eat, the virus spreads, quite snug. One unwashed hoof on utensils or food, and among the herd, infection is strewed."

"Just one hoof, huh?" Written Word barely managed asking before she dived for her _special_ trashcan.

A few feet away, Zehara, who wore a muzzle-mask, physician's coat, and latex coverings on her hooves, turned tactfully toward a cabinet and sifted through its contents.

Written Word rested her head on the edge of her foul-smelling container. "Ugh… Poor trashcan. I apologize sincerely, my little plastic friend."

"I've an herbal remedy to grant you relief. Take but one dose, and your problems should become brief." The zebra pulled out a labeled bottle filled with earthy-colored powder. "Blend this with a cup of water or broth, and be sure you drink slowly. Follow that instruction, and in a few hours, you should not feel quite so lowly. Also, hydrate yourself often; keeping water in your body helps the virus symptoms soften."

"Okay. Good. Sounds great. Thanks, Zehara."

"Always welcome, Written Word. Take care of yourself, especially so the Norwalk is not further transferred."

"You don't―" the librarian dipped her head back into the trashcan, "―have to tell me twice."

0000

Zehara's medicine worked as well as her word (the trait which made her Froud City's most beloved doctor). By early afternoon, Written Word, able to sleep at last and keep light food and water on her stomach, felt rather less like an exhausted wretch.

During the city's lunch rush, Sketchbook, carrying a thermos of warm rosehip broth, made a surprise visit. She, too, wore a mask and gloves and steered well-clear of her friend's trashcan. Two of Written Word's other close friends, a pair of earth ponies named Ocarina and Melodic Cure, also stopped by with words of comfort and home-brewed remedies, but there came an even more welcome visitor after they took their leave.

A gentle knocking on Written Word's window woke her from a pre-sunset nap. Washing her hooves quickly but thoroughly, she left her bathroom for the opposite end of her bedroom, unlatched the window's bottom pane, and stepped back. Three seconds later, a dark grey tail snaked inside, its tip coiled around a bowl covered in banana leaves, a closed scroll tied on the bowl's green top. Setting its package on Written Word's bed, the tail then massaged her shoulders before slipping outside again.

Removing the banana leaves, Written Word smiled at the steaming vegetables inside the bowl and moved it onto her bedside table. Then, she read the scroll.

" _Dear Wordy,_

 _Sorry I couldn't stay. I've been slated for a double-shift tonight. Guess our plans for dinner at Zedoary's are pretty much shot; I'll reschedule for some other time. Anyway, I mentioned your illness to one of the Knight's Peak cooks, and he whipped up the bowl of steamed veggies for me to bring to you on my mid-shift break. He says they're what he eats whenever he catches any kind of stomach flu – the mix is "great for easing up rolling guts," he claims. I hope they help!_

 _Get well soon, Wordy! Love you!_

― _Argent_

 _(P.S. – Crimson says hello and sends his best wishes as well.)"_

Though the Norwalk virus held Written Word's sense of taste captive, the vegetables _did_ help.

"Once we're at Zedoary's, _I'm_ buying us dinner," the unicorn murmured while tucking herself into bed. "Love you, too, Argent."


End file.
